


All the boys love Wanda Maximoff (AKA nine times Vision was interrupted)

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit MCU divergent after 'Civil War', Angst, Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Other, Poor Vision can't catch a break, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Vision is trying to find that special moment but life as an Avenger doesn't always cooperate. He's too polite to say so, but sometimes being left alone for five minutes might be nice...





	1. T'Challa

Vision knew that Wanda loved T'Challa's country, and he was more than willing to accompany her when they were both invited back to visit Wakanda. It had been her home for almost three years, and the scene of many memories for the two of them.  
  
Besides, he'd been trying to find a quiet moment to ask Wanda something that seemed completely impossible as time went by, surrounded as they were by their teammates. It wasn't that he resented how every other Avenger sought Wanda out for advice on fix their own issues (which privately Vision thought ought to be glaringly obvious to the owners of said issues anyway) since he, more than anyone, appreciated her intelligence and insight.  
  
But it would be nice to get a little privacy every once in a while.  
  
T'Challa sent one of his smaller jets to pick them up from New York, and they spent a comfy flight curled up together under six-hundred thread count sheets, watching the sun rise over New York and then set over Africa. Vision enjoyed this part considerably, and even thought about asking Wanda his question then and there, but he so badly wanted the moment to be special for her.  
  
He was certain Wakanda would afford him opportunities that just hadn't been available back home.  
  
T'Challa, it seemed, had other ideas. Vision was too polite to hint that he and Wanda might prefer to dine alone that evening, and Wanda certainly was eager to catch up with the king. It didn't take Vision very long to figure out T'Challa might have had an ulterior movie for inviting them to Wakanda, since the conversation took a steady turn to his love life.  
  
"The thing is, do I have any right to ask her to move here?" T'Challa, who never played with his food, idly pushed pieces of lobster around his plate with a fork. Vision pictured him as a lifesized version of his alter-ego, pawing at his food, tail swishing irritably. Wanda snorted unexpectedly into her glass of wine, indicating she had picked up the ridiculous image from his mind.  
  
T'Challa was so distracted he didn't even notice. "It's impossible for me to leave my country. I believe she knew this when we first began dating, but perhaps neither of us expected our relationship to advance to this stage... the issue remains that Ororo has as much family at Xavier's school as I myself do here. Her ties are no less important than my own."  
  
Wanda, as she always was, was swift to grasp the situation. "Well, since you asked my advice... why don't you ask Ororo here for a vacation? A long one, at least four weeks. Tell her you think she's working too hard - that's the plain truth, you should have seen her juggling students and missions and training sessions last time we visited - and that you think she needs to get away for a while and be herself. I think she, I think you both, need that time to figure out if you can build your future together here. T'Challa, she really cares about you."  
  
Vision noted that Wanda neglected to mention that Ororo had, on their last visit to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, seemed to have formed a close friendship with the blue-skinned, tailed mutant named Kurt Wagner, which both Wanda and Vision suspected could easily grow into something beyond mere friendship. He wondered how much Wanda was torn between her friendships for the X-Men, Kurt having been one of those she'd developed a fast friendship with - and her Avengers teammates, so long since stamped with 'Under Protection of Wanda Maximoff' they may as all have t-shirts made up. T'Challa had been a part-time Avenger since the Civil War, but he didn't mean any less to Wanda because of it.  
  
"This is the bottom line: if your love is strong enough, here is nothing you can't overcome together." Wanda told the king earnestly, and as she spoke Vision felt her fingers curl over his under the table.  
  
The onrush of love and gratitude he felt at the simple warmth of her hand in his still, even after all these years, caught him by surprise. He was so lucky, all the trials they had undergone together, all the times of danger and difficulty, to be siting here with her at his side.  
  
After Wanda was recovered from her jetlag, they hiked up to one of their favourite lookout spots. The waterfall they recalled was larger and fiercer after a wild rainy season, and Vision was steeling his nerves when Wanda's phone rang.  
  
He lost service - with _Friday_ no less - on the subway and in the shadow of bridges while two miles from a relay station, and she got perfect reception at the peak of a Wakandan mountain. He sighed, feeling his butterflies morph into raptors as Wanda answered her phone, idly rolling one of her rings around her index finger as she spoke.    
  
"T'Challa? Is everything - of course she said yes. I would have been surprised at any other answer. Mm-hm. Yes, of course. We'd love that. When is she arriving? Mm-hm. Okay, we'll do dinner. I'm really glad. Of course, what are friends for?"  
  
She hung up and treated Vision to one of her brilliant smiles. "Ororo's coming to Wakanda. She'll be here at the end of the week, it'll be so good to see her. When we get back, we really have to go visit the X-Men, it's been too long. Vis?"  
  
She drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She still took his breath away when she pulled him close like that, being hyperaware of every place her body touched his.  
  
"You're all right?"  
  
The moment might not have been perfect, but it was still magnificent.  
  
"Far better than all right." Vision dropped his head and pressed his lips to hers, and for the next few minutes the only sound louder than the onrushing roar of the waterfall was the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.


	2. Tony

For Vision's next attempt, just back from Wakanda, he prepared dinner at Natasha's borrowed New York apartment, frequently loaned out to various Avengers provided she wasn't in the country (no accidental walk-ins possible that way). Vision set the table carefully, laying out the best silverware (Not Natasha's, all her flatware was notoriously mismatched and some of it was plastic. He'd found some antique silver in Howard and Maria Stark's trunks and borrowed them for the evening) and lighting a candle. Wanda absolutely took his breath away when she arrived, wearing a dark red velvet dress.  
  
"You look beautiful." He told her softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek - even in heels, he towered over her. She beamed and tilted her head so his intended kiss landed on her lips, and Vision forgot he hadn't even closed the door and two passing fans gleefully snapped a make-out photo of two of the Avengers that would, the following day, be all over social and print media. When they broke apart she reached up and brushed her fingers down the tie he wore. "You're pretty stunning yourself."   
  
Less stunning was the thundering on the door and the drunken hollers just as they were sitting down to eat the roast duck Vision had spent hours preparing. To his dismay, he thought he recognized the voice.  
  
"Is that Tony?" Wanda asked, brow furrowed, and concentrated, answering her own question. "Yep. Oh wow, he's in a bad way, we need to get him off the street. Excellent, he's serenading somebody walking by."    
  
"Are you certain we cannot leave him? Are they enjoying the serenade?" Sighed Vision. Tony Stark was the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see right now. His general presence didn't exactly scream 'romance'.  
  
Wanda's eyes, still glowing her namesake scarlet, half closed in concentration. "I don't think so- nope, they aren't enjoying it at all if that fist to his face was any indication. They're stealing his wallet now. We really ought to go get him."  
  
"Are you _quite_ certain? How much money did he have on him?"  
  
" _Vis_ , that's not like you." Laughed Wanda, though her continued amused look told him Tony wasn't in a great deal of danger. "He had four dollars on him, since he's been at a pub. They threw him out when he couldn't pay for his last whisky. Now come on, let's go rescue him."  
  
Tony was in no condition to walk on his own - Vision had his doubts the concussion was to blame, rather his inebriation - and he was somewhat less than gentle guiding him into the apartment. Tony flopped onto a chair sideways, slid, and let his head and neck dangle over the seat and threw his legs up on the back. He flashed an upside-down grin. "Whaaar y'guys doin here?"  
  
"Do you actually know where you are?" Wanda was trying to hide her amusement. Vision could see his intended romantic evening flying off out the window faster than one of Tony's old suits.  
  
  
Tony considered the question. "No." He decided proudly, and cocked his head. "Why are you both upside down?"          
  
Vision wished he could pull off a facepalm. "Mr. Stark. Did you, or did you not, quit drinking? Several times?" He asked, rather more sharply than was usual. "What happened?"  
  
"Weeeeeell, it started when I got a little drunk."  
  
"You don't say." Vision observed dryly.    
  
"Do I snell... duck?" Tony fell off the chair, managed to right himself, and staggered to the table.  
  
"He can't pronounce the work 'smell' correctly but he can identify roast duck by scent?" Vision questioned. Wanda's lips were still twitching. He wished he could find it as funny as she did.  
  
"He's so pathetic I can't even be mad at him for eating that beautiful meal you prepared me - which he is, by the way. Hey Tony, remember how forks work? And, wow, closing your mouth when you chew? And intruding on other people's romantic candlelit dinners? Yeah, didn't think so."  
  
Vision groaned softly. Wanda looked at him carefully for a moment then gave him a gentle shove to his shoulder. "Go on - go for a night fly and clear your head. I'll take care of this."  
  
"You will? But you don't even like Mr. Stark."  
  
"That's true.  But I don't dislike him either. You know, anymore. Now go on, I know you don't have the patience to deal with him tonight."  
  
For a moment, he considered explaining exactly why. Then there was a crash from the table, and he turned to find Tony on the floor, draped in the tablecloth and most of the meal he had so carefully prepared for Wanda.  
  
Wanda took one look at his face and gently pushed him towards the apartment's roof access. "Go." She ordered lightly, as a red glow manifested in her palm. She waved her hand, righting the upset plates and most of the food, apart from what was staining Tony.  
  
Tony sat up and examined the grave running down his chest and left arm. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He slurred.  
  
"Serves you right." Muttered Vision, thankfully leaving the apartment far below him. At this rate, he was never going to get his chance.


	3. Thor

Vision opted for a picnic the day Thor showed up. Wanda looked up at the sky, shading her eyes with her hand. "Something's happening..." She murmured, but with curiosity rather than alarm. Vision felt the prickle of electricity in the air, the same type of sensation he picked up sometimes before a storm, and then the Bifrost roared to life all of six arm's lengths away.  
  
"MY FRIENDS!" Boomed a familiar voice before the dust even settled. It was impossible, even over the frustration Vision felt at yet another interruption, not to smile at the Thunder God's unrestrained exuberance. He strode over and picked them both up, one in each arm, to crush against his chest. Vision was prepared and adjusted his density to suit, but Wanda wheezed and tapped Thor's arm with her pinky finger, her only free digit. "Thor. Human-grade hug, please." She reminded him. He loosened his grip and apologized profusely.  
  
It seemed it had become a habit, teammates eating meals he'd put together for his girlfriend. Thor, in particular, had the ability to inhale such large amounts of food so very rapidly he went through most of the picnic basket while they caught up. Wanda didn't seem to mind though - she knew how much Vision missed Thor when he was away, as they had remained close throughout the years, but they weren't always in contact. "How is Jane dong is Asgard? I bet she's enjoying exploring everything. Not to mention explaining everything!" After their wedding, Jane had opted to return to Thor's homeworld with him. Wanda had formed a friendship with the astrophysicist after Steve's team had returned to the Avengers compound from Wakanda.  
  
Thor's face still lit up when he spoke of his wife. "She appears to be enjoying Asgard immensely, and never fails to bring forth my amazement. There are times when flying her via ****Mjolnir is not the most effective method of travel, and I believed I would have to convince her of the merits of transport on horseback - but no, she rode as a young girl, chose her own mount, had her saddled and bridled before I could even speak, and off we galloped!" As if suddenly remembering something, Thor's smile broadened.  
  
"Actually, my Lady Jane wished me to ask something of you. We wished to know - would the two of you perhaps enjoy a - what is the term - vacation upon Asgard? You've never visited my realm, and I thought if things were quiet enough on Midgard-"  
  
He was cut off by Wanda's squeal of excitement as she threw herself at Thor for a hug. Always touched by any physical contact from his human teammates, Thor beamed and (gently this time) patted Wanda on the back.  
  
"Can we, Vis?" Wanda released Thor and threw her arms beseechingly around Vision's neck instead. Even if he hadn't felt a stirring of excitement at the thought of visiting Thor's world, he would have been convinced by her pleading gaze. "Of course, Wanda. Let's go talk to the director and the captain."     
  
His question would wait - the delay would be worth it to see Wanda this happy for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably obvious by this stage, but this was written well before Ragnarok was released. Let's just imagine some time travel was involved and there is once again, such a thing as Asgard, still :)


	4. Peter Quill - aka 'Star-Lord'

He really shouldn't have been surprised, the way his luck had been lately. Recently back from Asgard, with Wanda as relaxed and content as he'd ever seen her, he had alternately begged and bribed the rest of the team out of the compound. All were under strict instructions not to contact them unless absolutely necessary, so where the team comms link went off Wanda, with a worried expression, went to answer it, expecting something far more dire than the man who was making the call.  
  
"Peter!" She exclaimed, her face brightening immediately. The voice of one Peter 'Star-Lord' Jason Quill filled the room, and Vision silently deflated.   
  
"Wanda, I'm so glad you're at home. Hey, who else am I talking to? Is the whole team there? I need some advice, I really think I might be a dead man flying."  
  
"It's just Miss Maximoff and myself, Captain Quill." Vision reported, musing for a moment on the fact that out of all his team members and allies - a long list these days - Peter Quill might just be the biggest drama queen of them all.  
  
"Oh that's great, you're always good for the logical point of view. Listen you two, the guys are driving me CRAZY, like, I might actually go insane this time, I have no idea what I'm going to do!"  
  
"Peter, why don't you explain what's happening?" Wanda prompted patiently, while Vision resigned himself to sitting in a chair, propping his chin in his hand and resting his elbow on the table.  
  
"It's ALL of them. I mean, Rocket, Rocket DISABLED the Milano II! I have no idea what he did, or how I fix it, but my ship is completely grounded. Oh, and don't get me started on Drax and Groot. I told Drax, I told him that a teenage tree should _not_ be allowed in the kitchen, and then I reminded him that I'd seen _him_ eat alien rats out of a toxic-green bonfire and therefor that eliminated him completely from being put in charge of anybody else in the kitchen."  
  
"Sounds fair enough." Wanda commented. There was a snort over the com-link.  
  
" _They burned my house down_. I thought, you know, Quill, you're closing in on 40 now-"  
  
"You're forty-four." Vision couldn't help pointing out, and Wanda grinned at him, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Vision, that was so uncalled for." Peter complained.  
  
"Sorry." (He wasn't.)   
  
"You are not. Anyway, so I'm thinking, it's time to settle down, I can't be expecting Gamora to cohabitate with me and raise a litter of kids if I don't even own a house. Well, now I don't own a house anymore, because Drax and Groot BURNED IT DOWN."  
  
"Oh. that's tough." Sympathized Wanda. "How is Gamora, a least?"  
  
"Putting me through a sexual dry spell." Sighed Peter, causing Vision to choke on nothing. Wanda patted him on the back and Vision buried his face in his hands, knowing he'd never get the right mood back tonight after this conversation.

"What did you do to deserve it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Pause. "Okay, something. A few things. It's complicated."  
  
He proceeded to launch into a detailed (far too detailed) description of his love life, and Vision quietly scrapped his plans and set about coming up with another new idea.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. II trailer! Man, I cannot wait for that movie, can I get a hell yeah?  
> .. You know, I was really surprised to see the GotG2 trailer out and I thought to myself 'man, I wasn't expecting this until Doctor Strange comes out' ... then I realized that in Australia, Doctor Strange is being released this coming Thursday! Where does the time go?!


	5. Bucky

Vision had aimed for simplicity and taken Wanda on a walk through Central Park. They'd done this several times in their first year as Avengers, and the vibrancy of the autumn colours stirred Vision's memories back to those relatively carefree days.  
  
"It has recovered well." Vision observed, nodding to the treed area directly ahead, neatly trimmed shrubs edging a pond off to their left. Wanda nodded absently, automatically understanding his reference to the time the Avengers had assisted their X-Men allies in a battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants. They had triumphed at length, but Central Park hadn't exactly come off the winner. Wanda had spent days in the park with Ororo Monroe and Jean Grey, lending her magic to the former's weather control and the latter's telekinetic ability, helping repair the great scars cut into the land.  
  
"It has. What is the saying - time heals all wounds?"  
  
"I've never believed that saying." Vision admitted softly, looking down at Wanda and the hand she held in his. One day he would walk through this park and she wouldn't be by his side, and with all his great capacity for solving problems, he hadn't come up with a solution yet. Though he rarely acknowledged such harrowing thoughts, he understood inherently that no amount of time would ever be long enough to heal him if he had to carry on without Wanda.     
  
"Me either." Wanda paused and placed her palm against the scarred trunk of a maple, scarlet flickering around her fingertips. The knotted scar faded as she concentrated, the ruined bark smoothing over. "Maybe for trees and grass and earth. Not for people. Not for our hearts."  
  
The moment was well an truly interrupted when a circular shape whizzed by them. It was painted red now, with a silver star, but it was still instantly recognizable to them both from the same early days of being upon the same team. The shield continued an admirable distance past them, before it clanged into the trunk of an oak. Instead of neatly flying back in the direction it came, it fell to the ground.  
  
Vision and Wanda exchanged a glance. "Should we take it back to him?" Vision asked, gesturing to the shield. Wanda levitated it over so Vision could grasp the strap. "I think he's finding it hard. Let's go talk to him."  
  
Vision couldn't be upset at another missed opportunity when they found the shield's owner. Bucky Barnes was perched on bench, sitting on the slanted back and resting his feet on the seat, such a troubled expression on his face that Vision's heart went out to the man immediately.  
  
"Captain Barnes, I believe you dropped this." Vision spoke gently and offered the shield as they approached him. Bucky looked over at him and spoke tonelessly. "I don't think I've earned that title."  
  
Vision just held the shield out, hand steadily. When Wanda swung up on the bench to sit beside Bucky, he finally sighed and accepted it. "Thanks." He muttered, shaking his head. "I just don't know how Steve did it. Not physically - actually a little bit physically. Have you got any idea how difficult it is to throw that thing and have it rebound back to you precisely every time?"  
  
Wanda elbowed him lightly. "Stop glaring at it like that. You look as if you'd like to develop eye lasers and burn a hole through it." She teased. Bucky just scowled deeper. "Damn thing'd just reflect lasers right back at me." He muttered testily.  
  
"Captain Barnes, if I may?-" Bucky rolled his eyes at the continued use of the title but nodded at Vision. "Go ahead. I could probably do with a little of your logic."  
  
"I think this may be a case of expecting too much too soon. Though you and Captain Rogers share similarities in your background, training, military enlistment and participation in the Avengers Initiative, there are also key differences in your lives that have shaped you separately - as soldiers and as superheros. In seeking to emulate him at every turn, you miss opportunities to prove yourself by your own merits."  
  
Bucky winced at the word 'superheros', still clearly uncomfortable with that particular label. He glanced at Wanda. "Translation?"  
  
"Vis says you shouldn't expect to be like Steve at every turn." Wanda explained. "Stop second-guessing yourself that Steve would do something differently to you and trust yourself. _He_ does, you know. Even after all this time, everything the teams have been through, he trusts you more than anybody."    
  
Bucky glanced over at them both, blinking rapidly a few times. "But he always knows what's right." He murmured, looking down at his hands, the metal one clenched around the flesh. "He doesn't even have to think about it. He just does things, and no matter how hard they are, he gets it right. I don't know if I can do that."  
  
Wanda gently pried his hands apart, patting the flesh one where the metal fingers had clenched so hard bright red pressure marks showed against his skin. "You still trust me, right Buck?"  
  
Bucky didn't hesitate, just dipped his head in a nod. Vision recalled how close the two had gotten in their days in Wakanda, Wanda missing her twin and Bucky with no family whatsoever to speak of. In those days, Wanda used to monitor him on missions to ensure nobody took advantage of his HYDRA triggers, before Stephen used Tony's Binary Augmented Retro Framing to remove them from his mind. Years had not dimmed the surrogate sibling bond, and he suspected nothing ever would.  
  
"Right." He responded. Wanda gently tapped a fist against Bucky's chest, where the red star on his uniform was emblazoned. "When Coulson started talking about promoting Steve, he asked me who I thought was the most suited team member to take his place. I didn't hesitate when I recommended you, and neither did Steve. We both agreed - you have what it takes. You've proved that a thousand times over since the battle against Thanos, and nobody will ever forget how you risked your life then. Bucky, you've overcome so much, but you can't conquer your own doubts. Just keep trusting the people who care about you... we weren't wrong." She gave him a brief sideways hug - he wasn't the touchy-feely type and she took no offense when he didn't return it - but he did smile weakly as she slid off the chair back to the ground.  
  
"Call if you want to talk to us, okay?" Bucky nodded and waved as they set off, and Vision detected a more cheerful set to his shoulders and in his expression. "You lifted his spirits."    
  
"He did it for me a lot, back in Wakanda. Not matter how much was on his own plate, it was like he couldn't help but care about the people around him. I realized just why Steve could never give up on him."  
  
Vision reached for her hand as they began discussing the years past, the people they had worked with, stayed close to, and other who had, as some friends do, drifted apart. Once again, it wasn't the right time. But it wasn't, by a long shot, the wrong time.


	6. Stephen Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one go a little angsty at the end, whew, sorry guys. I have every intention of finishing this one on a happy ending though, just sit tight :)

Under advice from Sam, Vision had ceased plans both simple and elaborate and was attempting to, in Sam's words 'wing it'. Vision had responded he felt Sam might be better in that particular area, and Sam had laughed, punched him in the shoulder, winced, and told him his jokes were slowly improving. 

He thought that the afternoon might just herald a chance. Bucky had taken Natasha and Scott on a reconnaissance mission to France to check on a HYDRA cell. Steve - though he no longer participated in routine missions anymore - was paying a visit to T'Challa in Wakanda. Clint was on a hiking trip with his children, issuing dire threats to the rest of the team that he was retired and he wasn't to be disturbed unless it was a world-ending threat, and yes, he really meant it this time. 

They were alone, and Vision was steeling his courage and questioning that, with all these interruptions and subsequent time to plan it was inconceivable he hadn't planned every word of what he was going to say to Wanda...

When a golden portal burned into life right in front of the kitchen, from which a caped and robed man stepped calmly through. "Oh great, you guys are home." 

Wanda didn't bat an eyelid. "None of the men in my life understand the concept of knocking on a door, did you know that?" 

"Well. Doors are overrated, right Vision?" Stephen Strange winked as Wanda shook her head with a laugh. "Doctor Strange." She greeted him with a brief hug, and he very quickly returned the gesture, then snorted and waved a hand. "Just Stephen will suffice, between friends." He stretched out to shake Vision's hand. 

"I don't recall agreeing to any friendships." Wanda bantered easily with the Sorcerer Supreme, undeterred by his undeniable aura of power. He laughed - he was immensely fond of Wanda and far more indulgent with her than most people who made jokes at his expense. "Should I have gone with colleagues?" 

"I didn't even think you were currently in this realm." Vision interrupted, trying very hard to keep his tone polite instead of accusing. He may not have been entirely successful. 

Stephen held up a scarred hand, to which a ring was inserted over two fingers. "I wasn't. It doesn't take a great deal of effort to go from this to the next." He replied, offkey. His cape undid itself from around his neck and floated neatly over towards the coat-rack, brushing affectionately against Wanda as it did so. She patted the raised collar absently, as one would a passing dog with a wagging tail. Like its master, the cloak of levitation had a soft spot for Wanda. 

"I was just making dinner. Do you want something?" Wanda ventured into the kitchen. Vision trailed along, handing her pans and condiments out of habit, long since honed in to what she required without words needing to be exchanged. He had never picked up the habit of eating, though he often assisted Wanda with cooking meals for herself or the team. 

"Oh, no thank you." Stephen replied politely. "Portaling can be a little rough on the insides, I've found it's best to leave a window both before and after if one wants to keep their meals down." 

"Then would you like a coffee?" Polite was the last thing Vision felt, in the circumstances, but he hoped that it didn't show. Stephen waved a hand. Some of his motions were so alike Wanda's that it at times surprised Vision his fingers didn't flash crimson. "Just tea, thank you."

Wanda handed Vision the full kettle for him to put on. They moved effectively together through the kitchen, Stephen's eyes curious as he watched the way they passed one another utensils and teabags. 

"So, Doctor. What brings you portalling into out midst? imagine if Dormarmu or Galactus were about to destroy our world again you'd have given us considerably more forewarning?" Wanda handed him his teacup. Stephen sipped reflexively. "For tea this good I might put off news about any pending apocalypses." He remarked. Vision focused a slightly too intense state on the sorcerer. "Wanda's question, Doctor Strange." He prompted, drawing looks of surprise from both Wanda and Stephen, the latter slightly more marked. Vision's control had slipped slightly, and they'd both noticed. 

"For now, our world is safe." Stephen assured them, conjuring up a tiny imitation of the planet spinning above his free hand. "Touch wood and all those cliches. Actually Wanda, I was hoping you'd be here. There is something I wanted to ask you." 

Vision turned away to stir a pot of pasta Wanda had put on for dinner, musing rather dourly to himself that at least somebody got to ask Wanda important questions. 

"Wanda, I know we haven't extensively covered visiting alternate dimensions in our training, but that you have some experience within the Astral Plane. I've been having some trouble with a trans-temporal dimension home to a race whose goal appears to reshape reality. All of my initial research indicates that in this dimension, the Astral Plane and their physical world interact freely." 

Wanda frowned at this. "Are they all sorcerers, the inhabitants?" 

"Not from what I can see. They've simply been raised in their own world and the Astral Plane simultaneously, so all are taught how to navigate both fields." 

Vision listened and occasionally put forward an idea, but he let Wanda and Stephen do the majority of brainstorming as Wanda cooked and ate, the scent of spices subtly permeating the kitchen. Vision helped with the dishes afterwards, watching the pair interact. Despite the interruption to his plans which weren't plans, he found the relationship between Wanda and Stephen an interesting one. He had taken it upon himself to instruct her in the use of magic, though their powers differed, particularly noticeable to Vision who could trace the origins of power to an atomic level. They had enough similarities to call themselves colleagues, and as far as relationships went they got along well. On the surface, as well as Wanda did the majority of their teammtes. But there was, at times, a muted caution to the way Stephen interacted with Wanda, one that only Vision and keen telepaths were likely to pick up on.

Still - if Wanda trusted him, Vision would follow suit. 

It was only at the end of the visit as the sorcerer was bidding them goodnight that Wanda's cheerful exterior faded. Her voice shook slightly. "Stephen?" Wanda hesitated. "I didn't want to ask, but... I've been thinking about it a lot. I have few regrets in my life, but... Pietro. Can you tell me... with all you've seen with the Eye of Agamoto... is it possible? To go back, for him to live?" 

Stephen's impassive face softened, and his usually hooded eyes contained a gleam of sadness as he replied. "I have looked beyond to such a possibility." He began carefully. "There is one timeline in which I could ensure he did not die - but I would have to go back much further than Novi Grad. It is a path that would result in you being a very, very different person - for the path that led to Pietro's death was also the path that led to you becoming an Avenger. There is always a price, Wanda." 

Vision understood in an instant. Wanda's choice was between her life now - Avengers, defending the world, being a part of the team, _him_... and her twin. 

And for a moment, Vision felt a flash of fear. Wanda... she was the most important person to him without shadow of a doubt. Without her... would he even be? He knew, had known from the very first days he offered the solace of comfort as she grieved for her twin, how much Pietro had meant to her. 

Wanda's eyes overflowed with tears. Stephen immediately looked alarmed and shot Vision a clear 'help' look. Vision rapidly set aside the desert dishes and reached for Wanda hesitantly - she threw herself into his arms and clung to him. 

A little of the fear in his chest loosened, ebbed, though didn't entirely dissipate. 

Stephen, as disturbed by other people's tears now as when he was a surgeon, quickly finished his farewells and portaled out of the room, leaving a trail of glowing, firefly-like sparks in his wake. Vision watched them fade, his chin resting on the top of Wanda's head. 

He had no idea who he would be if Wanda hadn't been a part of his life, right from the start, and he had no wish to find out. But... 

_But_. 

"Wanda." He began slowly, when he deemed her relative level of calm had risen to overtake her distress. "Make no mistake... I have no wish to explore any life that did not contain you. I don't wish for you to be set upon a path where I could not follow. But you should know that... I would not hold you back, if that was what you wanted." Though Vision had an impeccable control over his voice, it would be obvious to her where his tone wavered despite his best efforts. 

Wanda's head gave the tiniest shake from where it was pressed to his chest. She looked up, meeting his silver-blue eyes, still sniffling. "I can't leave you... and the team, and everyone who still needs us." She told him, clenching her fingers in the soft material of his sweater. Then she reached up, all raw vulnerability and tears still damp on her cheeks, and panted a kiss on his lips that tasted of honey and reassurance. 

"But that means a lot, Vis. You're so selfless." He smiled faintly, lifting a hand to gently trace away her tears, but the melancholy of the moment lingered anyway. Then, succumbing to the overwhelming relief that they need not be parted, his shoulders slumped and he released a soft breath, lowering his head until their foreheads touched, the mind stone a faint pressure between them. Wanda wrapped her arms around him, the comfort tangible but not quite ebbing out the residual difficulty of trying to imagine a life without her. Vision couldn't even begin to untangle the complexity of emotions within him in that moment, and he felt concern radiate from Wanda when her hand came up, wiping tears off his cheeks the exact way he had for her a minute ago. 

"Hey. Hey, don't cry Vision." He had done so so sporadically in his life it was still a cause for alarm for Wanda. Heedless of the damp still on her own face she cupped his face with both hands, stretching onto her tiptoes to plant almost fierce kisses against each cheek where silver and crimson met, against the mind stone, and above his eyes. Conviction and comfort mingled with her concern for him. 

"I'm not leaving you, Vision. Do you hear me? Look at me." He wouldn't have thought about not complying. 

"It's us now. You and me. I'm not going to pretend I have no regrets about the past, but I also don't have any regarding the future - our future. Okay?" She stopped punctuating what she was saying with kisses to pull back, her emerald eyes right on the verge of flashing scarlet. He still felt every place on his face her lips has brushed his skin, as if she had left an imprint against the vibranium cells themselves. 

And Vision felt the truth of it, felt relief and joy and sorrow and compassion in such a complex myriad he wasn't sure he'd actually stopped crying. But he did nod, and lean into her embrace. 

"Wanda." He breathed simply against her brow, then dipped his head to seek her lips with his own. 

He didn't ask her, but they didn't sleep that night, whispering promises against one another's skin that made him hope more than than ever he knew what her answer might be when he did finally get the chance to do so.


	7. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, suddenly: steam! I kind of want to blame the [amazing artwork by fabtonch](https://fabtonch.tumblr.com/post/175350901977/will-you-catch-me-when-i-fall-wrap-your-wings) that I can't seem to stop staring at!

So far, the only person Vision could blame for this particular attempt being sidetracked was himself. Well, perhaps Wanda, but Vision always completely refused to let her take any sort of blame or place any fault whatsoever on her shoulders.

Her shoulders which now rose to meet him as Wanda pulled him on top of her on the long, flat couch in the deserted common room of the Avengers' compound. They had the rarity of the place to themselves, and had celebrated with a movie night, though in all truth the wide screen before them had been all but forgotten in what had in essence become a makeout session.

The (admittedly small) part of Vision's mind that still functioned coherently reminded him he really ought to be making the most of this time together to put his next plan into action, but it was very, very hard for him to concentrate on anything apart from the woman he was currently lying on top of, and the small, breathy moans she was uttering against his lips.

" _Vision_." Wanda gasped his name when he planted a row of kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. "God that's... you're so amazing, please..." She twisted under him, but only to try and pull him even closer. Vision was propped up on one arm, all his weight on his elbow, his hand gently stroking through Wanda's hair. His density was shifted just enough to allow him to support himself with ease. This gave him the freedom of his other hand, which was roaming slowly but surely down Wanda's chest to her stomach. Wanda had one hand pressed to the back of Vision's neck, stroking her fingertips against the lines of vibranium on his head. Her other hand was curled dangerously low on his hip, applying pressure to anchor his lower half flush against her. She extended one of her legs between Vision's and hooked it over his to a pleased exhalation of air from Vision. Vision responded by kissing his way back up Wanda's neck with extreme tenderness, completely blown away by the sensations coursing through him, by the acceptance and downright eagerness of the woman lying under him. It had taken a great deal of encouragement ( _practice_ , Wanda told him with one of her wide grins, _we just have to keep practicing until you are completely comfortable_ ) to lie on top of Wanda during such times, afraid that even without altering his density he was too heavy for her admittedly slighter body to support. He would catch himself inching on top of her on the couch or her bed or one one memorable occasion the front door's hallway. Vision would back off and apologize profusely, until one day Wanda had connected her mind to his and showed him exactly how she felt in the moments before he pulled away. It had amazed Vision to feel not only the trust and acceptance Wanda held when it came to him but the fact she considered the weight of his body lying flush against hers to convey safety, warmth and a longing he realized was lust. Vision had been staggered really, that she accepted his synthetic body so wholly and completely as human that she was so affected by his closeness. _Turned-on_ , he believed was the correct phrasing. Even now, Wanda arched her body up so that her breasts brushed the front of his shirt. Though they were both still fully clothed Vision felt the warmth of her skin, and exhaled sharply in relief when he felt the double tap against his lower back that indicated she wanted him to phase off his shirt. He felt as though he was going to phase straight through the couch, the floor, the basement and probably all the foundations if he wasn't able to touch more of Wanda within the next minute.

He did so swiftly, and Wanda pressed a pleading kiss to his shoulder. "Mine too." She breathed, revealing she was on a similar wavelength to himself. Vision had to take almost a full minute to coordinate his shorted-out thoughts enough to grasp Wanda's blouse and phase it off of her, dropping it unseen beside the couch.  
  
She was so beautiful, he thought giddily, staring down at the dark red but otherwise plain bra covering small, neat breasts. Vision didn't care that the underwear was devoid of lace or other frippery - he was quite convinced no sight had ever been so compelling in all of existence.

Wanda laughed softly and kissed him, drawing her hand up his side, brushing his cheek and then running back down to his hip, clearly enjoying his lack of shirt. "You're staring." She murmured against his lips. "You're beautiful." Vision smiled reverently as he verbalized his earlier thought, and was rewarded when Wanda braced both palms against his back and pulled him tightly against her body for another world-altering kiss.  
  
"Oh my god I wish THIS door didn't open from both sides!" Yelled the very stressed voice of one Clint Barton. Vision half leapt and half fell off the couch, displaying a lack of grace and coordination barely ever seen. Wanda groaned and sat up, bringing about a yowl of protest from Clint, who clamped a hand over his eyes. Wanda rolled her eyes and drew one arm up and over her bra. Geeze, Lila was in for a rough time once she started dating. Wanda was going to have to make sure the teenage girl had her number so she'd have somebody to vent to about her father's overreactions.

"Vision are you okay?" Sheepishly and staring diligently at the ground, Vision rose from the floor and made haste at handing Wanda her blouse back. She pulled it over her head and said with exasperation "Clint, it's okay now!"

"This is not okay." Clint made a elaborate gesture with both hands. "Look. I'm as okay with this as I'll ever be but that does not mean I want to come back here and see my adoptive daughter making out. With anybody." He leveled a glare as Vision, who dropped his head contritely.

"In our defense, you were meant to gone much longer."

Wanda stood up so she was standing beside Vision, all fierce five feet, five inches of her, and seized his hand. "Man's got a point, Dad." She said the last word sarcastically. "You were the one who didn't knock." Nobody EVER knocked.

"This is a common area!" Exclaimed Clint stubbornly, but Wanda was already putting her head on one side and studying him in a way Vision recognized.

"Clint, is there something wrong?" He spoke up before Wanda did. "What befell your time with your family that you are back earlier than anticipated?"

Clint groaned and ran both hands over his face. He made a move towards the couch, caught himself, grimaced, and made for the table instead, slumping down in defeat on a chair.

"It's Nate. I broke the news about the engagement to the kids today as planned. Lila and Cooper were okay, but Nathaniel..."

Wanda shot Vision a quick look of apology and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she made her way over to Clint and sat in the chair beside his. "What happened?"

Clint propped his chin dolefully in his hand. "He accused me of 'forgetting mom'."

Wanda patted his free hand with sympathy. "I think because Lil and Coop have had Nat in their lives longer, it isn't a stretch for either of them. Nate's younger, he hasn't learned yet how to fully keep his emotions in check. Plus, he's been without his Mom for half his life now, in comparison to the older kids it's a pretty major adjustment. He'll come around, Clint." She reassured him. He didn't look convinced.

"It's just not the way I wanted Natasha and I to start out." He sighed. Wanda smiled at Vision as he brought two mugs over, one with black coffee which he set in front of Clint, and the other full of herbal tea. She mouthed a 'thank you' at him, before turning back to Clint.

"Tell you what. How about on Saturday I organize a day with Nate, we'll go ice-skating and shopping and I'll talk to him for you." She offered. Clint agreed to this plan, and Vision found himself musing over Wanda's relationship with Nathaniel, and children in general. Since joining the Avengers she had been warmly welcomed into the Barton household - which had the duel purpose of exposing Vision to young children as well. Lila and Cooper and later Nate were open minded about 'Aunt Wanda who's magic' and 'Uncle Vision who isn't a robot' (a phrase Wanda had drilled by the end of their first visit). But Wanda had always been closest of the three Barton children to the boy who had been born on the day her twin died, and named in his honour. She still carried a photo with her of the baby wearing the embroidered 'Nathaniel Pietro Barton' onesie.

He couldn't help but think what an amazing mother she would make someday, and the errant thought had him swallowing and turning away, tidying up the utensils from making the hot drinks to cover his sudden flash of anguish.

Maybe he shouldn't do this at all. He wasn't a natural life force, and he shouldn't even be considering diverting Wanda from whatever her chosen path was - away from a real man. Children. Grandchildren. All the things he longed to give Wanda someday, but couldn't.

Wanda, though she was still speaking to Clint, turned her head. For a moment her eyes sought Vision's, her own reflecting confusion. A moment later she felt the wordless request to connect their minds and Vision hastily cleared his thoughts.

_Vis, I'm sorry we got interrupted just now - are you okay though?_

_Yes Wanda, I was just... we ought to talk about it later._

_Okay, we can do that._

There was a pause and Vision thought for a moment that Wanda was letting him off the hook, but there was a sudden bloom of warmth from her half of the mental link.

_I love you, you know._

Despite his earlier dire thoughts, he felt himself smile. _I know, and I you. Let us continue this dialogue later - you know how Clint gets when he suspects we are speaking telepathically._

Wanda left his mind with a flash of reluctance, and he knew he would have to explain himself in full later, and that it would of course mean the mood would once again not be right to ask the question he was growing so desperate to ask her. But without consciously doing so, his mind replayed the words and accompanying emotions of Wanda's declaration of love.

He set two spoons into the dishwasher and he smiled, his heart not so heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double tap Wanda uses to signal she wants Vision to phase his clothes off might sound familiar because the amazing AnonTheNullifier came up with that, it's from the fic [An Experimentation in Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945236/chapters/20476222) (please click that if you haven't read it yet, it gives me life) and gave me permission for me to use that little headcanon here when I couldn't get it out of my mind <3


	8. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe don't read the a/n at the end if you don't want my Ant-Man & the Wasp thoughts or potentially minor spoilers depending on how intuitive a person you are.

Tonight was perfect. Vision was convinced. He was ready. Well, he was as ready as it was physically and emotionally capable for him to actually be. He was glad he had taken to wearing human clothes occasionally (Wanda had a fondness for undressing him or alternatively watching him undress in the bedroom) so he did not have to worry about the ring, which felt heavier than its tiny velvet box in his jacket pocket.   
  
The candles were lit, casting gentle flickering light over their table, and Wanda was appreciatively sniffing their scent of cinnamon and blueberries. Only the most oblivious of Avengers, or for that matter supervillains, would think that interrupting them was a-  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's back! OH wow, you guys are having A Thing." The approving voice made Vision turn slowly around, though he was already quite sure of what he would find when he did. A grinning, scruffy-faced Scott Lang. Vision tried a technique Helen Cho had recommended, mentally counting backwards from six hundred to zero at top speed (working out to just over forty-nine seconds) to try and calm his mind.   
  
It did not work well, especially when Wanda rose from the candlelit table and bounded over to embrace Scott warmly. He knew that Wanda felt nothing more for Scott other than the typical camaraderie she reserved for her teammates, and that the flicker of jealousy in his chest was unreasonable because of it.   
  
He felt it anyway.   
  
"We missed you, Scott!"   
  
Vision felt the need to add to his. "Yes, it was _remarkably_ peaceful and quiet here while you were away." Judging from the half-laughing, half scolding look Wanda shot over her shoulder she was well aware that had been Vision's version of sarcasm. It went right over Scott's head though.   
  
"You look great Wanda!" He beamed when she blushed and looked down. "No I mean it, you're glowing! And not red for once. Oh don't let me forget to get a selfie with you for Cassie!" He laughed, and Wanda chuckled with him and accepted Scott's cell phone, leaning her head on his shoulder for him to take the picture, but Vision couldn't summon up the heart to join in Scott Lang's jokes. This was going to be yet another failed attempt. How many was it this time?  He was growing desperate enough that he was simply thinking of popping the question on the middle of a battlefield, since the rest of the team felt the need to be so involved in every aspect of his life anyway, Vision thought somewhat peevishly. He had thought about a restaurant meal, but neither he or Wanda liked eating out (since Vision didn't eat) or really being in the public eye. This was the most important question he would ever ask in all his life, no matter how long that might be. He didn't wish for it to be a cliche from a movie.   
  
Though he admitted to having Googled 'ways to propose' and having been giving serious thought to some of the ideas he had read. He quite like the idea of a custom jigsaw puzzle except for as much as Wanda loved them, she got frustrated and rarely finished a puzzle in between training, missions and spending time with him. He gave a lot of thought to taking Wanda to the beach and writing his question in the sand, but it didn't seem quite special enough for her. He did not wish to propose to Wanda in public, at the movies or with a message written in the sky, and the suggestion to hide a ring in a chocolate from a box of them was simply baffling. Wanda ate at most a single chocolate a day - it could be weeks of agonizing waiting before she chose the right one, and she would certainly wonder why he hovered each time she fetched a sweet in the meantime.    
  
"Earth to Vision! Where's my hug! I have had literally no contact with anyone normal in the quantum realm, I need affection!" Scott advanced on him with his arms held wide. Despite the fact he was annoyed with the reformed thief, Vision found himself stooping to receive the hug. Such carelessly confident physical aspects of friendship seemed to come more readily to Scott than they had some of their other team members when it came to Vision. He had always wondered if it was Cassie Lang's influence - she made no secret that Wanda and Vision were her two favourite Avengers. (Except for Daddy, she would say loyally, but when he turned away she would wink broadly at Vision and Wanda).   
  
Post-hug, Scott looked around the candlelit room and waved his hands knowingly. "Look, you don't have to drop any hints, I won't keep you. But look, I just have one thing I want to talk to you guys about, super quick, can I bug you about it?"   
  
"That was terrible." Wanda informed in cheerily, and they both laughed. Scott flashed his cheekiest grin. "I tried it on the Parker kid and he said he was going to take away my Nindento privileges, but I think he was less impressed by my ability to kick his ass at every Mario Kart game ever invented than he was my humour."   
  
Vision felt impatience sneaking in. "Scott, what was it you wanted to ask us?" He prompted, even though he knew that - like most of the Avengers men - it was Wanda Scott preferred advice from. He understood the appeal, since she was so knowledgeable about a variety of details from her teammates psyches, it gave her rare insight. He just hadn't wanted to share her, not tonight. He'd been so close to... well, thinking about it. He probably would have. Maybe.   
  
"Oh right! So, I'm uh- well, it's easier to show you." Scott reached into his pocked and withdrew a small item he held out for them both to inspect.   
  
Vision stared down at the ring in Scott's palm and felt he finally understood the meaning of irony.   
  
"Oh Scott, it's beautiful, Hope is going to love it!" Wanda assured him, picking up the engagement ring to admire it. "Is that a garnet?"   
  
"Yeah, it's her birthstone." Scott beamed. Vision stayed quiet, but fought an unexpected but startlingly strong surge of jealousy. Something about Wanda handling an engagement ring that wasn't the one he had painstakingly designed for her bothered him deeply.   
  
"Look, I got the ring sorted but I just don't know how to propose." Scott lost all traces of humour and became graver, a more serious look reminiscent of his days after Infinity War. "This is the most important thing I'm going to do in the near future and for once I can't screw up." He proclaimed. Vision almost laughed, or maybe it would have actually come out a scream. Wanda smiled at Scott and handed him the ring back.   
  
"You really want my advice, Scott?"   
  
"Yesplease."   
  
"You don't need some elaborate proposal plan. You just need to take Hope somewhere alone, tell her honestly how you feel, don't make too many terrible jokes and just ask her to marry you."   
  
"What about witty, charming and hilarious jokes?" I mean I rewatched Jake's proposal on Brooklyn Nine-Nine last night and I'm pretty sure both him and Amy mentioned butts like four times."   
  
"Great example: what not to do." Wanda rapped Scott's arm with her knuckles and they both laughed. But Scott sobered up and clenched his hand around the ring.   
  
"All right! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna go propose! Tonight!" He exclaimed.   
  
At least somebody would be, Vision thought. He felt just unsettled enough he'd never steel his nerves up again tonight.   
  
"Thanks guys, you're the best! I missed you both tons!" Scott whooped as he jogged for the door. Wanda took one look at Vision's face and laughed, holding out both hands and enveloping him in a hug. He felt some of his tension ebb away at the physical contact.   
  
Wanda was amazing.   
  
"I'm sorry Vis, we got another night interrupted. Everything's still in the kitchen - let me go warm it up and we'll have dinner and talk, and I promise if anyone else interrupts us I'll hex them, okay?" She promised sweetly. Despite his disappointment at not having Wanda to himself for a whole evening, Vision couldn't resist a smile.   
  
"Besides, there's a silver lining to Scott and Hope finally getting married." Wanda's smile became a decided devious smirk. Vision tilted his head as she stepped closer, not quite close enough to kiss, but he leaned so near to her, he could feel her breath on his lips. He suddenly became fascinated with every minute detail of her face.   
  
"And what... what would that be?" He asked, a tiny bit unsteady in his speech. She was so beautiful.   
  
"There's the image of you in a tux to look forwards to." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips that promised a lot more once dinner was over, and sauntered off into the kitchen.  
    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Ant-Man and the Wasp! Saw it Wednesday and enjoyed it as much as I did the first, with the exception of the end-credits that I think everybody wholly expected but did NOT make any easier to watch. But I did like the story, Paul Rudd as Scott is just sheer beauty, finally Hope got a bit more of a starring role, there were of course tons of laughs and the quantum realm was really well done!  
> I was a little frustrated by a common fault I pick on in many MCU solo films, which is the isolation factor - don't deal with crap on your own if you have an entire superhero team on your side. But it didn't detract toooo much from overall enjoyment of another solid MCU film.


	9. A Surprise

Vision had, among his many talents, the ability to perfectly regulate his body temperature. This meant that after a very physical training session on a sweltering summer's day with Sam, Steve and Natasha, Vision was the only one walking inside who was not sweating. He was however a little tired, having worked quite hard to overcome a team comprised of the other three trying to stop him in an elaborate version of capture the flag. But tiredness wasn't on his mind when Wanda came at great haste down a hallway to meet him, her hair and step bouncing and her eyes lively. Vision felt himself smile at the very sight of her, so lost in admiring her beauty he let out a soft huff of surprise when Wanda not only reached him but flung herself on him enthusiastically and hugged him tightly. This was a rather unexpected greeting given they had seen each other at breakfast a mere three hours prior.

"Wanda, are you all right?" He asked, instantly concerned, even though from what he could glean from he and Wanda's connection, she felt nothing but the richly contented glow of her delight as she snuggled into him. Vision traced a hand over the top of her head, fingers threading through her hair, and she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"I'm more than fine Vis. I just missed you, that's all."

He found this delightfully sweet, and a smile spread over his face as his arms lowered to her waist. Still, worry lingered in his multi-faceted eyes. "You are certain? You physical checkup with Helen Cho went well?"

"Absolutely, I won't have to miss any more training sessions anytime soon. Did you kick everyone's ass today?" Wanda knew Sam in particular had been keen for this exercise, three-on-one with Vision as the one. The bulk of air defense went to Sam when he was teamed with the more grounded Steve and Natasha.

He hadn't won yet against Vision, but he remained hopeful, to everybody's mirth.

Vision pulled back just enough to smile knowingly, though not enough that he released his own hold on Wanda completely. He had always marveled at the way it made him feel to be embraced with the unrestrained affection Wanda reserved almost exclusively for him.

"Well, perhaps a little." He responded modestly, making Wanda laugh as she gazed knowingly up at him. "I want to hear everything!"

"Well, Captain Rogers of course acted as the main distraction by way of his shield, trying to cover he fact Sam was trying to airlift Miss Romanoff to ambush me from above. She was only particularly successful, she did eventually manage to get me back to ground level with a well-aimed stinger. We all four sparred for some time before I emerged the victor, and phased through their final defenses to retrieve my flag." He related dutifully, going over scenarios in his mind about what he might have done differently if Wanda had been on his team. It might then have been a little unbalanced for the others, however. Perhaps if all of them banded together against he and Wanda... surely, a team that comprised of a super solider, super strength, super speed, super reflexes, not to mention the interesting abilities of a certain super spider-man... such a team must provide some measure of challenge against himself and Wanda.

Wanda's fingers traced the line of his left arm, watching his expression when she ghosted lightly over a tender spot. "Sore? You did train hard today." She bent her head and kissed his arm, bringing a soft chuckle from Vision at the tenderness of the action. Wanda looked up, her eyes hopeful.

"Come for a swim with me? It'll help you relax, and it's still really hot." Wanda coaxed. Vision thought about this, for this was the day he had made up his mind to finally ask Wanda the long-awaited question. Vision couldn't exactly propose in a swimming pool. For starters, he wouldn't be able to hide the ring in his clothing. But maybe... Wanda would be exhausted afterward a long swim. He could suggest they snuggle up together on the sofa for a movie night... and instead of asking what she wished to watch, he could ask if she would marry him instead.

His stomach helpfully tied itself in knots. He was never going to get through this. It seemed impossible to him because usually whenever anything was causing him this much difficulty, he would have asked Wanda for advice. He understood though, after his extensive research on proposals, that he couldn't do so this time. Wanda deserved a perfect proposal. And that meant she deserved to be surprised and that meant he absolutely could not ask her for advice.

"Vis?" Wanda questioned, laying a warm hand on his cheek. He shook his head sheepishly in apology and bent his head to kiss her, relaxing fully once her lips touched his own.

"I would love that, Wanda." He assured her, and she beamed at him before dashing off to get changed.

Vision found, once she joined him wearing a black and gold bikini, he had a very great deal of trouble focusing. Her habit, even after so many years as an Avenger instead of a fugitive or a prisoner, was still typically to cover up her skin. She still favoured long sleeves, the arms often with thumb-loops, and rarely exposed... well, as much flesh as Vision was seeing now. He was fascinated as she dove into the water and surfaced with a sigh of relief at the cooling sensation of the water. Wanda looked over at Vision standing mutely on the edge of the pool, swam over, and with a surging kick she braced her palms against the ground and pushed herself clear of the water. She reached for Vision's hand and smiled knowingly as she drew his body closer to hers.

"What, you don't want to swim?" She asked coyly, hovering closer to him, but not quite close enough to touch, save for their joined hands. Vision found himself acutely aware of the meager distance. If he just leaned forward a little...

With a teasing laugh, Wanda jumped backwards into the pool, leaving Vision grinning a bit foolishly after her. When she landed she splashed him, which he was quite sure was deliberate.

The only logical thing to go was enter the water (with a more dignified slide in than her wild leap) and engage in a splash fight (somewhat less dignified). It was one of their usual rituals when they did swim together, including the use of powers, and though it was anything but the relaxing swim Wanda had promised him, Vision was more than happy to see Wanda laughing and shrieking happily.

He phased through a chest-high wave she'd thrown at him and surprised her, wrapping his arms around her at what felt like long last.

"Does this mean you give up?" Wanda asked devilishly, leaning in and and bracing her palms against his bare chest with a knowing smirk. The touch still made his synthetic heart skip a beat, and he ducked his head, chasing the kiss he'd been thinking about earlier on the edge of the pool. "Perhaps." He breathed against her lips, closing the last of the distance.

His lips had only just touched hers when there was a sharp disturbance in the water around them. Whatever disturbed it moved so quickly Vision spotted the bottom of the pool as something cut at speed through the water, before it rushed back in - and up, drenching both Vision and Wanda.

Vision sighed, even as Wanda's face morphed from annoyance at the interruption into a wide smile. She didn't need to physically see who had arrived to know who it was, which gave Vision his next clue as well.

"Keep it clean lovebirds." Snorted a mocking voice in a familiar accent. "There are children present."

"Pietro, you're back!" Wanda let go of Vision, swimming over to fling herself into Pietro's outstretched arms. He hugged her and smirked over her shoulder at Vision, clearly smug about having interrupted a moment. Vision brought up a polite smile in response, knowing Pietro preferred to elicit reactions of annoyance from people he was deliberately trying to pester. Clint had never leaned this lesson well, and he and Pietro still squabbled worse than any of the three Barton children. But judging from the happy shouts from the compound somewhere behind Pietro, it hadn't stopped Clint allowing Pietro to babysit today. After the Avengers had restored the galaxy in the wake of Thanos's attack, Pietro, even if he was technically from another dimension, had settled into the Barton household as warmly welcomed as Wanda had been before him.

"How did your mission go?" He asked Pietro politely, silently bidding yet another attempt goodbye. He couldn't ask Wanda to spend time with him over her beloved twin, not after he'd been in Sokovia for almost a month. She and Pietro broke apart but stayed within arm's reach, as the water finally settled into small waves around them.

"Ahh, too long to be away from home. But otherwise, well." Pietro responded, slinging an arm around Wanda. He looked down at her and flicked her hair teasingly. "What is different about you, sister? You have changed your hair?" Wanda laughed and nodded. "I thought I'd go with red this time. I wanted a change."  
"Pfft, like you aren't red enough with your powers, Scarlet Witch! It does look good though." Pietro complimented. He was wearing his grey and blue mission outfit, which was soaking now because he of course hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to disturb Vision and Wanda with something as trivial as getting changed first. But as he always boasted, he could dry off wet clothes in mere minutes with a quick sprint around the grounds. Vision noticed the dark roots of his hair were barely visible at all anymore, the odd bleached-white colour overtaking his natural near-black almost totally.

"We were not expecting you until next week." Wanda pointed out, though there wasn't any annoyance in her voice the way Vision suspected might have crept into his own voicing the same thing, despite his best efforts.

"When have I ever been late for anything?" Smirked Pietro. He then lifted his voice to shout, side-eyeing Vision just slightly. "Nate, Lilah, Cooper! Come on, Aunt Wanda and Uncle Vision want you to come swimming with them!" This was greeted with squeals of delight from the two younger children, and in short order the lap pool had well and truly become the scene of a splash fight. Teenager Cooper was old enough to figure out Pietro was playing his twin, but he also liked his pale-haired uncle enough to roll along with his plan. Despite yet another interruption, Vision was glad though to see the three Barton children all relaxed and playing. He knew it had been a difficult time for them after their mother's death, and though it had been two years ago now, Wanda had explained that grief could last longer in some people than others, especially children who measured time differently to adults.

Once everybody was thoroughly exhausted and vacated the pool, Pietro sent Vision a subtle but nonetheless sly look as he dried Nathaniel's hair off rapidly with a towel, making the boy giggle.

"Who's up for a movie night?" He suggested, making Vision wonder, if momentarily, if he had inherited just a little of Wanda's physic powers. But once the extended family were settled on the sofa he found himself relaxing. Wanda was curled into his side, which got a jealous look from Pietro, who still tended to try and steal her attention away from Vision on a regular basis. Pietro himself leaned on Wanda's other shoulder with Cooper beside him, and Lila snuggled up to Vision's spare side. Still young enough to fit on laps (just) Nathaniel chose Aunt Wanda's to cuddle on, and though Vision wouldn't have admitted as much to Pietro, it was such a warm, domestic scene he couldn't even bring himself to be the slightest bit annoyed at this particular interruption.

"What are we going to watch?" Pietro had snagged the remote, of course. Wanda never bickered with him over it - the remote had about sixty buttons and over a hundred different functions, and she tended to snarl the set into a totally unmanageable state when she tried to master it. Vision also didn't tend to fight Pietro, mostly because he found it amusing to occasionally interfere with the signal it sent the television and preform a totally different action to what Pietro wanted.

"We haven't seen Fate of the Skywalkers yet!" Lila asked hopefully, and both the boys cheered the suggestion. "Is Nathaniel allowed to watch it?" Wanda checked, and the boy rolled his eyes in a gesture he had definately learned from Pietro. "Aunt Wan-daaaa! Of course I am! Don't YOU start babying me as well!" He exclaimed, making Lila giggle, and Wanda conceded and nodded to Pietro to play the latest Star Wars offering.

Vision excused himself midway through the movie as he had seen it before to make popcorn for the others. He sensed Wanda coming towards him a moment before he turned, greeting her with a smile and thinking for what surely had to be the thousandth time how beautiful she was. Her hair was wavier than usual after swimming earlier, and she looked serene and content, the same emotions radiating from her mind as well as her expression.

Wanda wrapped her arms around Vision from behind and leaned against his back, while he placed both arms over hers and enveloped her smaller hands with his. For a minute the only sound was that of the popcorn popping away in the microwave.

"Thank you, Vis." He felt a kiss pressed to his left shoulderblade.

"What for, Wanda?"

"For letting me spend an evening with Pietro and the kids. I know you wanted me to yourself tonight."

"I'm not letting you do anything Wanda - I'm enjoy our evening. Even if yes, it did not go to plan." Vision deftly phased in a circle so that he was facing Wanda, and could lean down and kiss her. Wanda complied with enthusiasm, breaking off only once the microwave dinged.

"Why don't we spent the whole day together tomorrow? Away from here, just you and me. We'll go somewhere, drive or fly or anything you like." Wanda suggested. Vision found himself smiling down at her.

"There is nothing I would like more."

"Aunt Wanda!" Nathaniel's voice called from the living room. "Kylo Ren just killed Poe and Rey and Finn's about to fight him, hurry!" Wanda too had seen the movie before, but she found her adoptive nephew's desire to watch it with her touching.

"Can you ask Uncle Vision if the popcorn is ready?" Cooper called next, and Vision smiled as he presented Wanda with a large bowl. It wasn't so bad, having to share her with everybody, not with the promise of tomorrow and another night before then to steel his nerves.

It was just, Vision thought with affection as they returned to the sofa, Nathaniel re-settling on Wanda's lap, the way things were. After all, what it came down to was that all the boys loved Wanda Maximoff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this little surprise :D I was originally going to have a Steve Rogers chapter, but then I got this idea in my head, so one missing twin is who you get :) 
> 
> Oh and obviously, I don't know what Episode IX is called and Fate of the Skywalkers I just came up with it off the top of my head :P I would also have a FIT if Poe Dameron actually died since he's my third-favourite Star Wars character ;)


	10. And the one time he wasn't

"Vision, what's wrong?" The night was almost pitch black at near 2am, and Vision felt Wanda turn towards him and the rustle of sheets and blankets (Wanda liked to nestle) as she reached for him. The gentle pressure of her palm splayed against his currently bare chest sent a bolt of electricity though him, but he was too troubled to give in to the temptation of distraction.

After an exhausting day training followed by an afternoon swimming and an evening with the three Barton children, Wanda would typically have been fast asleep, unless she'd relapsed with her nightmares. Vision felt a flash of guilt, knowing his own troubled thoughts were the likely cause of Wanda's insomnia. She had always been particularly keen at picking up on his emotions.

"You should get some sleep." He protested feebly, pressing a kiss to her brow. "We can talk about it tomorrow." There was a snort from Wanda, and he spotted a very faint glint of crimson in her eyes, detectable only because his eyesight was exceptional and due to the pitch black of her room.

He always thought she looked thrilling when her eyes lit up with scarlet magic, but he didn't care let his thoughts stray too far down that path. He could already anticipate her next words.

"You don't really think I'd sleep knowing something's bothering you, do you?" Those words.

"I... I am not sure where to begin, Wanda."

There was another rustle as she moved closer, her hand migrating up to his cheek. "Let's go for a walk."

"Pardon?"

"A walk, Vis. You need to clear your head."

"It's cold outside." He protested. He could hear the smile in Wanda's voice.

"I'll lend you a jacket." She teased, well aware he hadn't been worrying about himself, but found his hand and tugged firmly. "Come on."

Vision had to admit, it was somewhat striking in the compound's grounds on such a dark night. He let Wanda lead him through the gardens, the crunch of their feet on the gravel path sounding abnormally loud. There was a faint bit of light from a few distant security LEDs glowing around the perimeter of the grounds. Vision could feel himself decompressing mentally, thought patterns resetting themselves, the endless loops he'd been finding himself stuck in unraveling. Eventually he was ready to speak up.

"I've been thinking about family, recently. Especially since you gained Pietro back."

Wanda was quiet for a moment. Vision had supported her every step of the way in the wake of Thanos's attack on all of life. Which included bringing Pietro back into their world. But Wanda was very much aware that it had caused Vision to be more aware of his own loneliness.

"Just because you don't have a traditional family Vision, doesn't mean they have to mean any less to you. Your feelings don't have to change because there isn't a blood tie. Look at you and I, we both love Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel like they're blood relatives. And I know you feel that way about Bruce and Thor, and Tony and Helen."

That got Vision to brighten just slightly, but his smile was somewhat lacking still. Not quite ready to let go of his melancholy thoughts.

"You are correct, Wanda. I have felt closer to both Thor and Helen lately." Wanda could tell. It had taken over a year for Helen to scold Vision into calling her anything but Miss Cho. Using her first name out loud was still a victory.

"What about Tony and Bruce?" She questioned gently, feeling the familiar way his fingers smoothed over her own, his thumb and forefinger idly playing with one of her rings. She didn't even think he noticed the habit anymore.

"Well... you know Tony, he has never been somebody who is overly in touch with his emotions." Wanda nodded understandingly, at the same time thinking how ironic it was that a person who had, in a weird way started out as Tony Stark's AI butler, who had technically known him longer than most Avengers, had trouble connecting with him. Some changes were too dramatic to easily move past, Wanda knew - and she also knew Tony had not really ever gotten over his guilt over the Ultron Offensive.

But she didn't want to get distracted, paying strict attention to Vision as he moved on to Bruce. "There are times when the things Bruce says to me make perfect sense. But I do sense that... well, there's hesitancy on his behalf. He always seems to be holding himself back." Vision observed.

"Well, he did miss a lot of your early life. Maybe it's to be expected." Wanda's voice was not without regret. She had had a hand in making Bruce Banner feel unwelcome on this planet, enough that he had wound up flying into space and spent two years as the Hulk. She had apologized to him, but unlike many other male members of the team, she and Bruce had never developed a close relationship. Wanda too, still thought back fondly of her earliest days with Vision. It had been her coaching Vision through his early experiences with the Avengers, and the world at large. What if Bruce Banner had been present for them, as well? Would the two be closer then? "You should spend some time with him." She encouraged. "Low key at first. Just talk about things from work, missions, things like that. Keep reaching out to him."

She could already tell Vision's train of thought was leading somewhere specific though. She wasn't activity trying to read his mind, but in the same way background traffic noise was not always obvious, she always had an awareness of him.

"He's not the only one I have not been able to broach the distance between."

Ah, now they were getting to the matter at hand. "Pietro." She voiced matter of factly. Vision's fingers tightened around hers, and she felt the surge of unhappiness from him, drawing them both to a standstill on their midnight walk.

"He does not like me."

"It's not that he dislikes you. He'd just not mature enough to deal with sharing me with anybody - it wouldn't matter who." Wanda reassured, feeling a surge of exasperation towards her twin.

"So the fact that I am an android has nothing to do with his feelings?"

He hadn't said 'robot' at least, but Wanda still tensed just perceptibly. "It really doesn't matter to him, despite his snide comments." She focused on the most pressing issue to address rather than another you are as human as any of us lecture. "Pietro needs to grow up. I've been as understanding of his situation as I can be, but we're not teenagers anymore. If he fell in love and found somebody, he'd have my blessing."

She noticed Vision's expression alter slightly at the words fell in love. She smiled and reached to place her palm against his cheek, anticipating the way he turned his head and kissed it.

"You and me are a package deal, Vis. A pissy twin brother isn't going to change that." She promised. "I'll talk to him. He'll come around." Vision placed his hand over hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"What would I do without you, Wanda?" He murmured, and the rest of the evening passed them by a little less verbally, but no less closely.  
  


* * *

 

Awaking the next morning in Wanda's arms, Vision felt refreshed and content. He lay perfectly still for several minutes, enjoying the peace on Wanda's face as she slept. However, her acute response to him meant that it wasn't long before her mind responded to his and her eyes opened. She smiled sleepily to find him already awake. "Hey." She mumbled, leaning in for a kiss that stole Vision's heart. "Today's our day." She reminded him once they broke apart, and Vision felt his nerves return. But he smiled at the woman he loved despite the butterflies in his stomach (an expression he did not think he understood until he began to plan a proposal) and kissed her again, letting the physical contact ease his nerves.  
  
Today was indeed, their day.

"Do you still wish to go hiking?" He checked, sitting up with obvious reluctance. Wanda nodded avidly. "We can go as soon as I've showered and dressed, if you like?" He nodded. "Of course, let me-"

Wanda cut Vision off with another kiss, and she felt her fingers clutch possessively at his biceps. "If you weren't going to finish that sentence with 'let me join you', I'm suggesting an edit." She breathed, standing up and drawing a very, very unreluctant Vision with her into the bathroom.

"I was going to end it with 'I'll go and pack you some lunch' actually, but I do like your variant a great deal."  
  


* * *

 

  
Hiking with Wanda had always been one of Vision's favourite activities to share with her. She adored all wildlife, showing no fear of reptiles, insects or small animals alike. Vision himself had always loved to see animals in the wild, and he felt the usual sense of awe as they observed beavers cutting down trees and constructing their lodge, a red-tailed hawk hunting a chipmunk, a fisher stalking a wary porcupine, an unhurried moose striding slowly by, and rabbits nibbling at a patch of clover.

"Do you wish to stop for lunch yet?" Vision was of course carrying the backpack with Wanda's lunch in it, and he handed her her water bottle. This high in the Adirondacks the air was cool, but they were moving briskly. Vision had also, for a specific purpose, chosen to wear physical clothing and had on a study set of cargo pants and a button-up shirt. He tried his best not to think of the deliberately slow way Wanda had buttoned it that morning for him after their shower, pressing kisses to his chest each time she did up a button, in a fashion that had made him long for her to undo them instead, despite the literally steamy hour they had spent in the shower. He had to be careful to regulate his temperature accordingly, given his habit to simply phase on his clothing.

Wanda looked at the mountainside ahead of them. "One of our favourite lookouts is only a little further. Can we stop there?" She asked, and Vision nodded obligingly.

At the lookout, Wanda caught her breath, a peaceful smile on her face. Vision felt the same sort of serenity, and surprisingly, despite his growing nerves about proposing, and knowing the moment he had chosen was coming soon - now he felt at peace. There was something to be said for being away from the compound, and the team, and all the demands on their time that created. Out in nature, seeing the world he and Wanda had given so much to protect.

He placed a hand subtly over the pocket he had the ring in, just checking, before he began. "Wanda, might I speak with you regarding something?" Okay, the nerves were creeping back in. Wanda turned to him and nodded. "Of course Vision. But I just wanted to apologize for all the madness recently. I haven't been making enough time for you lately." She slipped her arms around him. "I know you'd never say anything, but I also know that everyone else has been making all these claims on my time, and I don't want you to feel that I'm putting them before you."

Vision relaxed at the feeling of her fingers tracing small circles against the skin of his back. "I know. But you're important to many people, and I understand that."

Wanda stood on tiptoes to kiss him, and he felt her smile against his lips. "You've always been too good to me. There's something I want to talk to you about, too." She told him once they parted.

"Oh - you go first." He grasped at a chance to delay this, listen to her soothing voice and calm his nerves further.

"No, I insist. You've been trying to talk to me for weeks and I'm the one who's been distracted. I haven't been acting like it lately, but you're still the most important person in my life, you know. My main man."

Vision looked down into her smiling face - at her eyes, once so troubled and now bright and relaxed, at the tiny white scar at the edge of her left eyebrow that had never faded, at the faint laugh lines tracing the corners of her lips. She had always been so sweetly thoughtless with calling him _person, human, man_ , in a way that nobody else was.

No more putting it off. Nerves be damned. He was doing this. He breathed deep of the crisp mountain air.

"Wanda, I feel-- it, it's been, wait, let me start over." He insisted when he fumbled the first few words. Wanda took his hand, resting it in hers and using her free hand to trace gentle, soothing patterns onto his palm. He felt the familiar, affectionate gesture help restore his clarity. He took another deep breath and tried again.

"I've been trying to make this moment perfect, because I only ever feel that way when I'm with you. I wanted you to remember it always, and I wanted it to be special, but if you'll let me, I have a whole lifetime to make moments special for you. You taught me everything important in this life worth knowing, you understand me in a way nobody else does, and you grace me with the greatest gift imaginable, that of love. I understand that there is no way I can replace the family you have lost, but it is my greatest wish that you will permit me to start a new chapter in both our lives, as family to each other. Wanda Maximoff, I love you, so dearly - will... will you marry me?" He was so nervous by the last line he almost forgot to pull the ring from his pocket and slide down onto one knee.

He didn't stay there for very long. Wanda threw her arms around him and kissed him so enthusiastically Vision didn't even notice when he lost control of his density and they slipped into the ground. He reasserted them both, grounded by the feeling of Wanda's hands on his arms.

"I've been waiting so long to hear you ask me that. Yes, to all of that. To being your family and to having special moments and most of all, yes, I will marry you." Vision couldn't keep the grin from his face as he presented Wanda with the ring, which Shuri had helped him design after a swearing not to tell a soul. The ring itself was vibranium, because he suspected Wanda would be reluctant to take it off even during missions and he had wanted it to be durable. A large red ruby was the main stone, with intricate, graceful twists of metal on either side, both of which Vision had opted for because they reminded him of Wanda's powers. Smaller, yellow stones that matched the colour of the mindstone in his head bordered the ruby.

"Vision that's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." Wanda exclaimed as Vision slid it reverently onto her ring finger. She held it up to the light to admire, and Vision knew he would never forget the sight.

She looked at him and flung herself on him with a delighted laugh. "I'm so glad you proposed today." She laughed, rubbing her cheek affectionately against his. "The anticipation has been killing me. I even thought about proposing to you myself but you were putting so much thought in."

He grinned bashfully, his eyes a little anxious. "You weren't... it wasn't a disappointment, that you knew?" He checked. She shook her head vehemently.

"No way. I've always known you were the sweetest guy around." She insisted, and her expression glowed as she gazed at him. They leaned in to kiss one another at precisely the same instant.

"I love you, Wanda Maximoff."

"I love you too, Vision." She put her head on one side thoughtfully. "Will you take my name...?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He agreed readily. She beamed at him, but there was a lively sparkle in her eyes. Vision had a brief flash he was missing something. "I don't know about that." She responded knowingly. Vision recalled at that point there had been something Wanda wanted to talk to him about. "Wanda? What was it, you spoke of telling me?"

"I don't think I can be subtle about this so I'm just going to hit you with it. You ready?" She checked, her hands warm as they grasped his.

"With you by my side, for anything." Her smile was as wide as he'd ever seen it.

"Well then - I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me honestly if you guys saw that coming! I put in three hints in the past two chapters, anyone who tells me what all three of them and get it correct, can give me a prompt for a SV fic that I'll write them :D
> 
> [This](http://images.adin-antique-jewelry.com/08/193/h/08193-4416.p00_picture-on-white-background-to-be-made-yes-no-gold-pearl-color-colour-cream-multiple-stones-white-gold-multicolor-red-adin-excellent-condition-en.jpg) was the inspiration for the ring for the record! 
> 
> And YES, I am going to be terrible and not explain Wanda's pregnancy at all except for a mumble of 'Wanda's untapped reality-warping powers' as I flee into the distance :P


	11. Bonus After Credits

Vision had just stepped out of the jet, weary after a long mission. Behind him Kamala and Carol gave their love to his family, and he smiled at them both and bid them safe travels home.

Wanda's mental voice reached him as he was heading inside. _Welcome home, love. We've got a small crisis here, you'd better get inside._

Vision hastened into their home, patting a very excited Sparky on the run as the excited Scottish Terrier bounded into the front yard to meet him. He and Sparky arrived to find a scene of chaos in the normally orderly kitchen.

Wanda was trying to mop up what seemed to be some variant of fast-congealing cake batter which was attached to various surfaces, such as the kitchen counters, stovetop, the stools lining the far side of the kitchen island where the family usually sat to eat breakfast, and even the ceiling. Balloons, crete paper and other decorations were strewn all over the kitchen table, with a dejected Billy sitting in their midst, Tommy crouching beside him with a consoling hand on his twin's back. With an enthusiastic wuff, Sparky set to work licking up some batter from the floor.

"Well, I'll bet there is an interesting explanation behind all of this." Vision remarked. Wanda, who had of course sensed him arriving, smiled and set down the cloth, wiping her hands on a dish towel to go to greet him. She was beaten, naturally, by Tommy, who shot across the room faster than even Vision's eyes could follow and threw his arms around his father in a vibrant hug. At sixteen, such displays were rarer than when the boys had been small, and Vision felt warmth flood his heart at the affection from his teenage son.

"Dad, we missed you! How did it go!?"

"I'll tell you everything later." Vision promised, holding out his arm and pulling Wanda into his hug as well. Billy looked up, but his entire expression was so mournful even his father coming home couldn't bring a smile from him.

"Hi, Dad." He mumbled, and Tommy rolled his eyes, darted away from his parents, and returned at half-speed, dragging Billy with him. Vision put his arms around all three of them, drawing them close.

"Billy, what has your spirits so low?"

Billy groaned and scrubbed the heel of his hand over his face. "Everything." He lamented, which drew another eyeroll from Tommy.

"He's planning a party for Teddy." Billy finished his sentence without missing a beat, a habit that had held since the twins had in fact first started constructing sentences. "And it's all going wrong." He mournfully eyed the cake batter and the decorations. Sparkly nimbly leaped up onto one of the kitchen stools and began lapping up the batter from the countertop.

"Well, we can all help, now that I'm home." Vision assured his crestfallen son. "Is there a special occasional for this party?"

Billy answered "Teddy's birthday" at the exact same time that Tommy smugly announced "He's going to ask Teddy to go steady at last."

"Hey! You're not meant to be abusing our link, you promised!"

"Dude, you've been thinking about nothing else. I'm shocked it's not being projected into people's smartphones." Tommy pointed out with a third eye roll.

"Boys, that's enough." Wanda waved her hand, gently lifting Sparky from the kitchen countertop to the floor and righting several spilled containers of baking ingredients. "I'll help you baking the cake, Billy. Seems like you've inherited your father's cooking skills." Wanda obsreved wryly, and Vision shot his wife a mildly indignant look. "Did I ever tell you about the paprikash he once tried to make me?"

"Yes." Both twins answered together, making Vision laugh. "I'll help you with the decorations, and so will your brother." He assured. "It does bring back memories, though. Once, your mother planned a party for Miss Romanov, and she chose decorations for that which just so happened to be the same colours as me."

"Vis, I didn't think you'd noticed that!" Wanda protested. Tommy cracked up, and even Billy managed a smile. Together, the family set about righting the kitchen disaster, which even with the mess was not such a monumental task when there were two magic users and a speedster in the immediate family.

Vision handed a box of flour to Billy with a kind smile. "Was Tommy right earlier? About Teddy?"

Billy cast him a slightly anxious look. "Well-- yes. I mean, we've been sorta, casually dating for almost ten months now, and the entire team are supportive. I even overheard Eli and Cassie taking bets on how long before we actually became an official couple."

Vision nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, I once recall our teammates doing the same thing with your mother and I." He recalled with a fond smile.

"Dad, how did you first ask Mom out?" Billy questioned. Tommy zoomed a rubbish bag to the trash can outside and returned equally rapidly. "No, tell us how you proposed to her!" He exclaimed, and Wanda turned to grin at Vision. Tommy, though he liked to act tough, was a born romantic at heart.

"Well my boys, that's an interesting story actually..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have a smol headcanon that just as Wanda and Pietro had a mental link, so do Billy and Tommy ;)
> 
> All right you guys! I know it took me ages to finish this thanks to my hiatus, but seriously - THANK YOU for all the support during writing this! When I originally got this idea, it was going to be a lot more crack-fic-esque than it actually turned out, but since you all know I write fluff better than I do humour, it evolved into this.   
> But really, the encouragement you guys give in commenting and kudos-ing is what drives my motivation to sit down and work on Scarlet Vision, so really you've only got yourselves to thank for this one getting finished :D 
> 
> Peace out and of course, sweet dreams!


End file.
